Katie "Pidge" Holt (Legendary Defender)
|-|Base= |-|Paladin Armor= |-|The Green Lion= Summary Katie "Pidge" Holt is a main character of Voltron: Legendary Defender. She is the Paladin of the Green Lion. After her father and brother were kidnapped and held hostage by a then unknown alien species, Katie took up the identity of "Pidge" and joined the Galaxy Garrison school. There she would meet Lance, Hunk and Keith. A genius, Pidge often avoids direct fights tends to work in information gathering and sabotaging enemy ships. She is very knowledgeable about various computer related things and just as curious. She's always trying to learn more about the alien cultures she and Team Voltron find themselves saving. Despite this, she's still a good fighter and an excellent pilot. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 5-B | 5-A Name: Katie "Pidge" Holt Origin: Voltron: Legendary Defender Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Green Paladin, Pilot of the Green Lion Powers and Abilities: Ingenious Intelligence, Hacking | Peak Human strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Grappling Hook Mastery, limited Electricity Manipulation (her grappling hook can emit painful electric shocks), can fire blasts of energy from her wrist-mounted blaster, can create energy shields, scanning, hologram creation, limited Gravity Manipulation (can move normally under the gravity of various different planets that reside within different galaxies while wearing her armor), Hacking and limited Flight within her Paladin Armor | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy-based weapons, Invisibility, Plant Manipulation Attack Potency: Athlete level (Received military training, but is the weakest of her team) | Planet level (Comparable to Princess Allura and the members of Blade of Marmora, who managed to fight on par and defeat the Galran Druids, whose magic was stated to be able to destroy planets) | Large Planet level (Vastly superior than generic Galran Warships, which were shown to have comparable damage output to the Ion Cannon, which was stated to be able to reduce planets to "cosmic dust". The Lions held their own against a Robeast who could kill the Balmera living planet and overpower Voltron. Comparable to the Yellow Lion, which overpowered Drazil, a Robeast capable of effortlessly blowing up moons) Speed: At least Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Can easily pilot the Green Lion, and could react to lasers that were said to fire at the Speed of Light. Easily maneuvered around sub-relativistic lasers). Massively FTL+ travel speed (Flew to and from the edge of an alien solar system in less than a day) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic human | Likely Class 10 (Lifted and threw a very large rock) | At least Class M (Contributed to pushing back the Ark of Trajeer). Possibly Class P with Plant Manipulation (Its vines can overpower robeast that are roughly comparable to Voltron) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Planet Class (Can match enemies with comparable durability to her own) | Large Planet Class Durability: Street level (Should be more or less comparable to Keith) | Planet level (Survived an attack that was said to have destroyed planets. Should be comparable to Princess Allura, who took a direct blast from the Castle of Lions defenses, which could slightly hurt Zarkon's "armor" and was shown to be comparable to the "Ion Cannon", a weapon that could destroy planets) | Large Planet level (Took hits from robeast and monsters that gave voltron trouble) Stamina: Peak Human, can pilot the Green Lion for hours, but gets tired after arduous efforts Range: Standard melee range, several feet with her grappling hook | Hundreds of kilometers with the Green Lion Standard Equipment: None notable | Her Grappling Hook and Bayard | Cloaking device and various energy-based weapons. Intelligence: Genius. Pidge was chosen to be the Green Paladin due to her knowledge of machinery and science in general. Furthermore, she received military training and has shown to be a competent fighter (though she mostly relies on tactics and outsmarting the enemy rather than brute force). Furthermore, she is a skillful pilot who is more than capable of fighting by her fellow Paladins against Galran forces. Weaknesses: Limited combat experience compared to the others. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cloaking:' While in the Green Lion, Pidge has the ability to cloak and turn invisible. This has been shown to be invaluable in missions as a stealth or flanking tactic Key: Base | Paladin Armor | The Green Lion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Voltron Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Pilots Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Dreamworks Category:Hackers Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5